


And the Sky to Hold Them All

by luiren



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Future Fic, Multi, Porn Battle, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1440640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luiren/pseuds/luiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6 драбблов о хранителях и отношениях с боссом. <br/>Недо-ангст, скорее размышления и данность. <br/>Написано автором на Porn Battle</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Sky to Hold Them All

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And the Sky to Hold Them All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288) by [Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin). 



**1\. Ураган.**

Тсуна беспокоится о том, насколько Хаято зависим. Ни для кого ранее Тсуна не был настолько важен, но был всем для Хранителя Урагана - лучший друг, босс, любовник, родственная душа и еще много, много кто. И когда Хаято поворачивается к нему и задает вопрос, спокойный и с потемневшими глазами, Тсуна не может отказать. Потому что Хаято просит, и Тсуна безоговорочно идет у него на поводу, ведь Хаято так редко думает о себе и хочет так мало.

Однажды Тсуна задумается, оглаживая ладонями отставленную красивую тощую задницу: когда-нибудь Хаято поймет, что он заслуживает большего и научится ценить себя. А до тех Тсуна даст ему то, что так отчаянно требует и от чего так отчаянно стонет его Хранитель Урагана.

**2\. Дождь.**

Такеши - это заливистый смех, яркие глаза и сильные руки, которые обнимают Тсуну и тащат в постель, уговаривают его рассказать о собственных проблемах и заботах, когда Тсуна нуждается в поддержке больше, чем когда-либо. Он целует, ласкает, а его плечи достаточно широкие, чтобы прижаться и спрятаться, когда Тсуна боится собственной слабости. И он входит, двигается, длинный и крупный, заставляя удовольствие волнами прокатываться по телу, а все, что может Тсуна в данный момент - это обнять Такеши, когда оргазм прошибает его.

А после, Такеши - это тепло, что обвивается вокруг Тсуны защитным коконом и прячет его до того момента, как тот будет готов снова смотреть на мир.

 

**3\. Гроза.**

В отличие от других Хранителей, Ламбо не знает жизни без Тсуны и жизни без войны. Тсуна винит себя за его испорченное детство и за, вероятно, сломанную психику, ведь как иначе существовать в жестком бизнесе семьи Вонгола. Но Тсуна утешает себя тем, что Бовино первый начал.

И ему по-прежнему трудно не чувствовать себя виноватым, когда Ламбо приходит к нему, тонкий и застенчивый молодой человек. Касается его губ неуклюжими поцелуями, заявляя о собственной лояльности, или стонет под ним, кончает с мягким, интересным звуком.

Тсуна понимает, что должен перестать винить себя. Тем более, что сам Ламбо не испытывает никаких сожалений.

 

**4\. Туман.**

Мукуро - это опасность, завернутая в загадку. Тсуна знает, что если кто-нибудь из Хранителей увидел бы Мукуро на коленях между разведенными ногами Тсуны с его членом во рту, то обязательно бы заработал инфаркт. Тсуна просто спрашивает себя, как долго будет длиться игра Мукуро и как это вписывается в его планы.

Хром тоже озадачивает. Тсуна хочет спросить, не хочет ли она поделиться с ним своими мыслями, переживаниями и собственным телом, но, когда он спрашивает, Хром отстраняется. Он больше не задает вопросов. А она молча обнимает его ногами за талию и отменно подставляется. 

Это интригует, но не более того.

 

**5\. Солнце.**

Тсуна понятия не имеет, как Рёхей умудряется быть настолько энергичным. Это не человек, а заводная игрушка, ведь все, что должен сделать Тсуна - это указать направление и отпустить.

В постели он такой же, и, кажется, совершенно не видит смысла останавливаться, и не знает как это - не возбуждаться по щелчку пальцев. Тсуна прекрасно понимает, что выберется из постели только на следующее утро и с россыпью шикарных синяков по всему телу.

Это хорошо, что он и Рёхей нечасто занимаются сексом. Тсуна не уверен, что его задница выдержит ежедневные жесткие фрикции и сумашедшую страсть.

**6\. Облако.**

Кёя никогда не идет на компромиссы, ни с кем и никогда, и это одна из тех вещей, что делает его идеальным Хранителем Облака. Он проходит через их новый мир, через все грани и изменения, но как-то умудряется оставаться в стороне от него, даже когда вмешивается. Не то, чтобы Вонгола не изменила его, просто он никогда не подходит слишком близко.

Кёя - это тот, кто не требует ничего и то, с кем Тсуна не может сравниться (и не сможет), будь то постель и тренировка. Он не нужен Кёе, но тот остается. 

И теперь Тсуна понимает, почему это так ценно.


End file.
